


Tomorrow

by hawkandedward



Category: The Stone Roses (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkandedward/pseuds/hawkandedward
Summary: 拐 带 儿 童
Relationships: Ian Brown/John Squire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> 不要在意 地点和气候

不要跟陌生人说话。ian在心里默念，不要跟陌生人说话。

陌生人穿着蓝风衣，风衣被风吹起来，在空气中发出一点爆裂的声音。陌生人穿着蓝风衣，看起来很不高兴。很不高兴的人小声问他，我请你喝茶。

这些单词组出的句子已经不是问句，而算个邀请。ian低头想，可妈妈讲不要跟陌生人说话。ian穿越整个东区，穿着脏鞋子路过满地垃圾，看见垃圾桶边面容模糊的人，更模糊的人在田野里劳作，明亮得快融进日色里。这是夏天，风吹起草帽给天空献殷勤，他去西区取一封信。

信的内容很充实，有关救济金。它可能带来一个完满的夏天，舒适的秋天（当然又因为秋天很短暂）。如果信封再揣有另一季度的申请单，或许还能给他们一个不令人那么发愁的冬天。

秋天和冬天都让人不舒服，是四位参赛者里最慢悠悠的两个。享乐，他们自己过得很舒服，世界是他们的，比人们要出现得早，彼此更迭彼此呼应，手拉着手转圈，沙漠极地海洋在同一个玻璃球里。于是ian活得很坚硬。

很坚硬的ian说，好。

这声好起自某种奇怪的动机。比如旅途漫长而愉快，比如夏天要比秋天令人神清气爽，比如有人现在穿风衣，比如陌生人看起来不陌生，而且他看起来不高兴。

ian说好哎，但我要拿信。听来像莫名其妙的否决，不过下一句就接上，可我没有来过这里，你有知道邮局在哪里吗？

邮局在哪里？他的朋友跟着他重复，这里有集装箱，有船，有码头，你说邮局在哪里？

但这里没有卸货的脚架，没有车轮，汽笛声也没有。这里只有一片海，蓝得很荒芜，空旷带来的寂静。他们站在酒馆边，ian想这里有姣好的路灯，有明净的墙壁，有笔直的邮筒，人们走路随意。所以码头在哪里，船在哪里，集装箱又在哪里？

在哪里。ian觉得有点难过，多数情况下这样的慌乱是无功而返的前兆。他捏着一只过时的小皮袋，小皮袋也有点难过，但情不自禁咧开口笑出光秃秃的牙床。

空气变冷一点。忽然的降温，一定是天气预报在搞鬼。ian挺不好意思地问他的朋友，邮局在哪里呢？在心里加强攀附的重量，感觉自己有点自私，也跟天气一起变得很奇怪。

他的朋友说，我可以带你去。

妈妈在很远的地方，有些话语已经听不清。另一些话语跟着他穿越旅途，如果不知道，你可以向陌生人问路。这两句似乎有点微妙的冲突，但此刻双方必须要有个占据上风。时间好像不太多，ian不打算再挑拣，他说，那我们走吧。

他们在路上走，走进随意的人群，走出随意的人群，有一条捷径。两点之间线段最短，ian和他的朋友在转圆圈。他们走出巷子，巷子中心有雕塑和喷泉，走很远都能听见硬币碰撞叮零当啷的声音。

鞋子上的金属链也叮啷作响，他们走很久。这条路尽头是广场，他的朋友伸手，手指有点烟熏的痕迹。他说，广场旁边有教堂，教堂旁边是花店，常有人来这里画画。然而这条路的尽头是海湾，他们又回到原地。

路灯闪起一点光亮，对着星星挤眉弄眼。晚祷的钟声振荡空气，风来织起一张网。这张网很密实，密实如同很多人踩过去的土壤。空气也潮湿，于是夜色如沼。

要留宿在哪里？或许现在应该跑。ian直来直去问他的朋友，为什么我们在兜圈？他的朋友停住脚，低下头，腼腆地缩进风衣里微笑，我第一次来，我也不知道。

ian觉得这话是拿他寻开心。他的朋友正在骗他，这点很确定，但结果不确定。ian想要拆穿他，就问，我们接下来去哪里？

他的朋友往前跨出一步，很高兴的上扬的语气，说，这里！

这里又是哪里。周一到周四一直不停地下雨，墙壁吸进很多水汽，连影子也填满肚子。他的朋友取出一把钥匙，打开安全门，打开内门，轻车熟路领ian进去。

小男孩把自己钉在门口。他的朋友脱掉外衣，回头笑笑，笑得蛮促狭，不过不慌乱。又说，我请你喝茶。是朋友的语气，还很亲昵，不是一般朋友的语气，也不是父母的语气。

所以脱掉鞋，走进去，屋子很黑，家具也不多。他的朋友打开一盏灯，光像水流冲遍客厅，壁纸是蓝色的，他的朋友站在他身后，像刚开始的下午，ian又面朝空旷和寂静，又想起自己没拿到信。

他的朋友在厨房里发问，你去邮局做什么呀。一边问一边烧水，水壶被加热的声音，轮船的汽笛近在眼前。这艘船带来了哪里的消息，又要漂去哪里？茶的香味从厨房飞出来，充盈整间屋子，冷而干的气息。ian高兴着陆。

他的朋友头发长得遮住眼睛，勉强能辨认出神情。破旧读本里写古怪的巫婆在枯树旁的山洞熬煮汤汁。大概就像此刻。但茶是秘境来的，是金灿灿的，壁橱把手挂住一串桔黄色的浆果。他的朋友走出来，也好明亮，像温柔的灯盏。ian接过茶，啜一口，戒心的齿轮静静滑脱。

ian抬头看，说，厨房的灯没有关哎。他的朋友扭头，斟酌说辞，抖着睫毛开口，但不觉得开了灯的话，剩下的茶水不会那么快凉掉吗？

ian哦一声，继续问，你不是第一次来？还能在这里找到房子……我是过来取信，那么你？

他的朋友端过第二杯茶，坐下来，小心翼翼像捧着心脏。听到ian问话，思考一下，终于流露点慌乱，不知道回答哪个问题，只好胡乱整合，说，我来这里遇见一位朋友。

咦？这是你的朋友的房子吗？

不，不，是我的。他没有在这里。

哎？ian拉长语调，那你要怎么遇见他啊，他会明天来吗？

他明天会来吗。他的朋友重复这句，取决于，他有没有还把我当一位朋友。

不是早就摘掉忧郁的壳子……ian直视玄关，想望蓝色风衣，但只有一挂阴影，好模糊的蓝色。他想，他的朋友怎么又开始不高兴。有些陌生人不高兴ian也不高兴，朋友不高兴ian就更不高兴。

忽然说我请你吃东西，ian还困在不高兴里，等到回神想起道谢，他的朋友已经去到厨房打开柜子，拿来了一小盒零食。腻而粘牙，有点想不通这么大的人还会有吃麦丽素的胃口。

ian咬着一小颗麦丽素，问，他是谁呢？你的这位朋友。

ian，ian brown。他的朋友这样说道。

哦！太巧了！我也叫这个名字呢！

是啊。是啊。他的朋友说，若你笃信耶和华，勤勉而努力，持有他的慈悲，在这如同奔驰乡间的人生之路，就不会像愚笨的农夫丢漏麦粒一样流落自己的骨头。越说声音越小，喃喃自语几不可闻，ian必须靠很近才能听出字节，不过听清也理解不了。

未开化的骨头。他嚼这个词组，你一定是个完美主义者。说完这句突然想起什么，ian伸出手，你引行走，请我喝茶，甚至让我浅薄地知晓了你的朋友，但就像开玩笑——我竟然还不知道你叫什么！

哦，不不，并不完美，我失掉了很多东西。ian以为他的朋友又是随机回答，就捡起另一颗麦丽素扔进嘴里。但他的朋友却低下头去，张开右手掌放在头上，摆出羽毛的姿态。john，大家这样叫我，他轻松地说，john squire。你的苏格兰。

没有下雨，室内像个山洞，平和温暖而自然。他们一夜好眠。

第二天起早，太阳明亮如从未降落。ian拿到信，笑得很开心。他提着小皮袋，小皮袋里装着他的朋友送的大半盒麦丽素。ian跟john说再见。他说，你要，保重，少点抽烟，画完画要把手指擦干净。非常亲昵的语气，john还是穿着蓝风衣，模糊在海里天空里，但看起来很高兴。

天气晴好，就像另一个夏日来临。ian装着这封信，带着救济金，载着夏天秋天冬天春天，穿越一整个东区回到家里。ian走过街道，撇开邮筒、路灯、行色匆匆的人群；穿过田野，草色青葱，路边有和蔼的老爷爷在牧羊，他一路跳跃，左顾右盼捡起一只落在地上的草帽又还去人家手里。

快到目的地。看到有人在打架，这欢畅的日子里令人不高兴的事情。ian喊警察警察然后装作冤大头冲上去，混混一哄而散。ian发现地上躺着的同龄小孩，看到一双明亮的蓝色眼睛。

如果你愿意承认上帝的恩慈……

他们交换名字，ian很诧异。男孩看起来很腼腆，或许他的妈妈也叫他不跟陌生人说话吗？他们分吃剩下的半盒麦丽素。青年人的友谊。

你是 从哪里来？

我在你隔壁的隔壁街区。

你来做什么？

我来遇见一位朋友。我好高兴。


End file.
